The Big Bad Returns
by Lil' Candy
Summary: Spike loses his chip and with the help of a new accomplice he takes revenge on the Scoobies. Please read & review. Warning: character deaths, sexual assault, violence, and naughty language
1. Chapter 1

"There's no such thing as good or evil, Tara, just force. Weak ones and strong ones. Sometimes they fluctuate. Sometimes one beats another, but that's all there is, force."

"How can you believe that?" answered Tara.

"It's the truth."

"Well, let's say for sake of argument you're right, there is no good or evil and everything's relative," said Tara.

"I didn't say everything's relative."

"Fine, but there's no good or evil, like you said. There's still an order to things. An order that has to be respected," said Tara.

"The order is whatever works," said the other female's voice.

_She must be the newbie_ thought Spike. _The witch with as much mojo as Red._ _She's cute. Nice little build. Like what I'm hearin' too. _Spike casually sized up the woman sitting next to Tara on the couch. She was a pretty girl, about Tara's size. A black woman, with long braided hair. She was wearing a black knee length skirt, black combat boots, and a form fitting red T-shirt that showed off her ample bosom. She reminded Spike of the Slayer he killed back when he was living in New York.

The Scoobies were gathered in the Summers' living room once again. The Scoobies included the core group, Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles, and the others, Dawn, Anya, Spike, Tara, and the new girl. They were dealing with another crisis, the Vampire's Ball. Every decade, vampires get together and throw a gigantic party that lasts all night. It's an honor to be invited. Most of the vampires in attendance were elites like Dracula. Spike had informed the Scoobies that in their day, he, Angel, Drusilla, and Darla were invited a few times. Sources (Willy the Snitch) informed the group that this year's ball was going to be held in Sunnydale. This was an unusual decision, since most balls were held as far away from a Slayer as possible, the night was supposed to be fun, after all. The gang was afraid there was more to this Vampire's ball then meets the eye. Not to mention the town would be full of strong vampires looking for food. They didn't know when the ball was going to be thrown, but it seemed like it would be soon. They had to find out what was going on and put a stop to it ASAP. Finding information was difficult. Willy the Snitch only knew so much and the Vampire's Ball was relatively exclusive. Your run-of-the-mill vampires didn't even know about it. If they wanted information they would need an elite vampire, and one of them just wasn't going to fall from the sky and give them information. The Scoobies were all out of ideas.

"So all the vampires there are "elite"?" asked the new girl, Zoë.

"Yes," said Giles.

"Well, what exactly is an elite vampire? What sets them apart from regular vampires?" asked Zoë.

"Well . . ." started Giles.

"I'm an elite vampire," said Spike, "And what sets me apart? Well luv, that would be my amazing . . ."

"Impotence?" said Xander.

"Killing record," answered Spike, "You know Harris, killing you might be worth the headache."

"How? By hurting my feelings?" answered Xander.

"Children, please" said Giles.

"Children? I'm a century older than you, Rupert," said Spike.

"And yet you're maturity level seems to be growing backwards, along with Xander's," said Giles.

"I'm mature. I'm plenty mature," said Xander.

"It's true. He is at peak sexuality for a male his age, and his penis is above average" said Anya.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, great big giant ewww," said Buffy.

"Well, now that we've proven to Zoë just how immature we are, why don't we answer her question," said Giles as he finished cleaning his glasses. "Spike is right in saying that he would be an example of an elite vampire. Most are quite old and their violence is generally legendary. Spike is also known as William the Bloody; we know a vampire named Angel that was called the Scourge of Europe, Dracula would be the most famous example of an elite vampire."

"And a right ponce," muttered Spike as he lit a cigarette.

"Dracula's real?" asked Zoë.

"Yeah, we met him once," said Willow.

"Are you guys making this up?" said Zoë.

"We wish," said Xander.

"Xander's upset 'cause Dracula made him eat bugs," said Buffy.

"Oh, why did Dracula do that?" asked Zoë.

"It was a whole thing about trying to sire Buffy," said Willow.

"Sire?" asked Zoë.

"Turn into a vampire," said Buffy.

"Oh," said Zoë, "Umm . . . okay . . . well these vampires are coming from all over the world, right?"

"Yes," said Giles.

"Well, unless they're all coming at the last minute they have to show up before the ball. If we can find one, we could make them tell us about their plans," said Zoë.

"How are we going to find one?" asked Dawn.

"Well, Spike is here," said Zoë.

"But Spike's on our side," said Dawn.

"For the time being," said Spike.

"Well Spike, when you went to past balls. Did you do anything special when you arrived?"

"Sure, you get in touch with old mates. Go out for some drinks, unless you're too snooty like the Count or antisocial, like some of the older ones."

"So, there's going to be lots of famous vampires, living it up even before the party?" asked Zoë.

"Yeah."

"Well, they're probably going to be making a big splash when they arrive, right?"

"Usually, but since this is a Slayer town, they might lie lower than usual," said Spike.

"Spike, who is responsible for these get togethers?" asked Giles.

"I don't know. They just happen. Someone throws 'em, I don't know who. There's no ritual to it or anything, but someone sends out the invites."

"You get an invitation? Like for a wedding? Is it all calligraphied and stuff?" asked Dawn.

"Sometimes."

"Where do they send them? Graves and crypts don't exactly have addresses," said Xander.

"They send them magically. They just show up in front of you or scrawled on your wall or something."

"Someone quite powerful would have to track down all those vampires and send them invitations," said Giles.

"We could track them. The invitations, I mean. We could track them to their magical source, if we had one. Which we don't, so I guess I shouldn't have said anything," said Tara trailing off.

"Well, we're not totally lost, but let's not continue without the proper provisions. I hope nobody minds pizza," said Buffy. Buffy exited to the kitchen. Spike got up from the couch arm he was sitting on and followed Buffy into the kitchen.

Buffy ordered the pizza and ignored Spike's plea for Buffalo wings. When she finished ordering and hung up the phone, Spike planted a kiss on her. It was hard and strong and Buffy immediately responded by kissing back just as hard. However, her next response was to pull away and slap Spike across the face.

"Have you gone mental?" asked Spike holding his face.

"Spike, I've told you we can't do this."

"Yeah, and then you come to my crypt lookin' to ride the Spike. Make up your mind Slayer."

"I did, and it's no."

"'No' until you get the itch again."

"You're disgusting," said Buffy as she tried to bypass Spike, but Spike stepped to the side and blocked her.

"And you're sleeping with me, so what's that make you?" said Spike.

Buffy raised her hand to slap Spike again, but he caught it.

"Do anything to touch me, won't you Slayer?" said Spike as he stroked the arm he caught. Buffy ripped her arm away from Spike and went back into the living room, leaving Spike in the kitchen alone and frustrated.

Buffy re-entered the living room to hear the start of Tara and Zoë's debate again.

"Well if there's no good or evil then it's just okay to do whatever you want, including hurting people," said Tara.

"I didn't say that. I think that we should all do our best to survive, and we'd all survive better if we didn't hurt each other. I think helping each other is a big part of survival," said Zoë.

"But what you're saying is dangerous. You don't draw any lines, and without lines how do you keep people safe?"

"I draw lines. I get outraged at people's behavior, rapists, child molesters, embezzlers, they should all be shot."

"Even embezzlers?" asked Dawn.

"Especially embezzlers," said Zoë, "I sincerely hope that a stronger force, for example the legal system, comes along and puts their forces out," said Zoë. Zoë could sense the people in the room getting a little uncomfortable, so she attempted to put an end to the debate. "Anyway, I don't want to argue about this. Excuse me while I get a drink, does anyone want anything?" Nobody said yes.

Spike was in the kitchen seething. He was a big bad vampire and here he was in the house of his enemies acting like a neutered pup. Spike was so angry he'd switched to his game face. _Bloody Slayer and her stupid bloody lackeys. Would have killed her a long time ago if it weren't for them. Bitch doesn't know a good thing when she sees it. Doesn't want me, huh? I'll bet she'd want me if I was some sorry, soulful, hair-gelled Nancy-boy. Doesn't want ole Spike, no, not unless she wants sex or someone to complain to. Waaa, life is so hard now that I've been resurrected. Waaa, my mates don't understand me. Waaa. And God forbid Spike complains about anything. No, everything Spike gets he deserves. I deserved to get this stupid bloody chip in my head, right? I deserved to get used like someone's play thing and have people that should be terrified of me treating me like a freak in a cage. Harris, I'd just like to snap his little neck. But no, Spike deserves all this humiliation because I've killed people. Because I'm evil. Well I'm a vampire, bitch, it's what we do. You're the evil one. You're the one that's turned me inside out. You're the one that's destroyed me and rebuilt me as something weak, pathetic, unnatural . . ._

"Spike?" Zoë entered the kitchen to find an angry vampire pacing up and down and murmuring to himself.

"What!" said an angry Spike.

"Are you okay?" said Zoë as she took a step back from the vampire.

"Fine. Don't I look fine?" said Spike as he got into Zoë's face. Zoë couldn't help but be intimidated by the vampire as she continued to back up. But Spike advanced on her and soon she was backed into a counter.

"You look scary, and you're acting crazy," said Zoë as she reached looked around for something nearby to defend herself with, just in case.

"Scary and crazy, am I? You don't seem scared."

"Should I be?" asked Zoë. Trying to think how quickly she could grab the butcher knife in the dish rack. She knew Spike wasn't supposed to be able to bite people, but he wasn't exactly acting like a vampire that couldn't bite.

"Yes." With that being said, Spike lunged at the air next to Zoë's neck. If he wasn't aiming for her, his chip wouldn't go off. Of course Zoë didn't know that. All she knew was that a big bad vampire was about to bite her. In almost a split second, Zoë screamed, grabbed the knife and stuck it into the side of Spike's stomach. The stab was a mere flesh wound that Spike could handle, but the bolt of electricity that came from his now black-eyed, veiny, "victim" hurt a lot.

Meanwhile, Zoë was the topic of discussion in the living room.

"I'm not sure I should have brought Zoë into the gang," said Tara.

"Why not? She's cool. She gave me this spell to make cleaning my room a snap," said Dawn.

"It's just . . . well you heard what she said about no good and evil and just forces. I don't know . . . I like Zoë, but she's . . . she's . . ."

"A bit unruly it seems to me," said Giles.

"Yeah, but you should see her power level, Giles. When we were fighting that demon on campus, she created this flood out of nowhere. She's really useful, and she knows so much about magic. She summons goddesses I've never even heard of," said Willow.

"That makes it even worse, Willow. Power like that needs to be in check, and she doesn't seem to want to do that," said Giles.

"Okay, so she's a go-with-the-flow type when it comes to magic, but that doesn't make her bad," said Willow.

"Nobody is saying she's bad, Willow. I just think her magic is a little wild," said Tara.

Just then the Scoobies heard a short female scream from the kitchen followed by a long male one. Buffy charged in followed by the others. They found Spike on the floor, slightly twitching and Zoë was standing over him with a slightly stained knife.

"What happened?" said Buffy.

"I'm sorry. He tried to bite me and I panicked," said Zoë.

"Spike can't bite," said Buffy.

"I know, but he still tried and I got scared and it's his own damn fault 'cause he shouldn't have tried to bite me."

"What did you do to him?" said Buffy.

"Don't pretend you care, now, Slayer," said Spike attempting to get up. After a few unsuccessful attempts he grabbed the counter and pulled himself up. Nobody offered to help him stand. Spike looked Buffy in the eye. His game face was gone and he was holding his hand over his stomach wound. "What's wrong? All brassed off 'cause she might have damaged my goods. Well they're all there," said Spike as he grabbed his crotch.

Buffy looked at Spike with disgust. Spike turned to Zoë and put his hand to his chest.

"You almost got my heart beating again, weird feeling, got all tingly," said Spike.

"Sorry about that. Let me heal you up," said Zoë as she moved her hands over the wound in Spike's stomach, but Spike pushed her hands away.

"I'm all right; you barely gave me a flesh wound."

"Did you really try to bite her, Spike?" asked Buffy.

"No, just givin' her a little scare."

"Why'd you want to scare me?" asked Zoë.

"Just blowin' off some steam, luv. Nice if I could scare someone these days," said Spike as he headed out the back door.

Everyone else filtered back into the living room and began discussing the Vampire's Ball again. However, nobody noticed Zoë's filtering went all the way to and out the front door. She saw Spike walking up the street and away from Buffy's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Spike! Spike! Spike wait!" yelled Zoë. Spike turned around and waited for her to catch up to him.

"Well if it isn't the wicked witch of the West, shouldn't you get indoors before someone drops a house on you?" said Spike.

"For your information the wicked witch of the East got a house dropped on her, the wicked witch of the West melted when Dorothy threw water on her. Get it right," said Zoë.

"What do you want?" asked Spike.

"I wanted to take care of that wound for you."

"I told you I'm fine."

"Yeah, I know Spike, you're a big manly man that doesn't need me interfering with your big manly healing process."

"No, I'm a vampire who heals rather quickly, and doesn't need your help. Look," said Spike as he pulled back his duster to show her the wound, "it's already almost healed."

Before Spike could stop her, Zoë put her hands on the wound and said something in a language he didn't understand. His wound felt warm and then it was gone.

"See, no muss, no fuss," said Zoë.

"Thanks," muttered Spike.

"Thank Loco, the Vodun patron of healers." Spike didn't answer. "What's your problem Spike?"

"My problem? My problem?" Spike started laughing. "My problem? Where do I start? I'm a vampire that can't bite. A vampire in love with a vampire slayer. Do you know how fucked up and twisted that is. I'm a monster pretending to be a man, but I can't be a man 'cause I'm a monster who can't be a monster because of this stupid, bloody, chip!"

"Which do you want to be?"

"What?"

"Which do you want to be? The monster or the man."

"I am what I am."

"Well gee Popeye, that really doesn't answer my question."

"Well, that's all you're getting from me. And why are you still following me, shouldn't you be locking a pretty girl in a tower or turning a prince into a frog?"

"I know a vampire who's going to be a frog if he doesn't drop the attitude."

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop," said Spike. He stopped in the middle of the street and held out his arm forcing Zoë to stop as well.

"What now?" Just then, Zoë heard a growl and she and Spike were slowly surrounded by four vampires, three male and one female, but then another female stepped out of the shadows laughing. She had dark hair and was holding a doll, which Zoë found rather odd.

"Hello Spike," said Drusilla.

"Dru," said Spike. _Dammit, how could I not smell these lot coming? What the hell is wrong with me? I used to be able to recognize Dru's scent from fifteen miles away. Now look at me. Surrounded by four vampires that aren't fit to clean my jockeys, not that I wear jockeys._

"Look at the pretty girl Miss Edith," said Drusilla. She started running her hand through Zoë's hair, but then she turned her attention to Spike.

"She must belong to Spike, but wait, Spikey doesn't eat anymore. He just plays with his food. It's not good to play with your food Spike."

"You hear for the ball, Dru?"

"Yes, Miss Edith and I are going to the ball, but Spike wasn't invited because he's a bad example." Drusilla turned her attention back to Zoë. "Would the pretty girl like to come to the ball? Miss Edith thinks she'd be a charming appetizer."

While Drusilla was talking to Spike, she didn't notice that Zoë had been quietly chanting to herself. When Drusilla started petting her again, Zoë snatched Miss Edith out of her hands and threw her as far away as she could (across the street).

"Miss Edith!" screamed Drusilla as she ran after her doll.

Spike took the opportunity to attack the vampire to his left and the one in front of them. The other two vampires grabbed Zoë thinking they could get an easy meal, but Zoë did the same trick she pulled on Spike earlier and electrocuted them. The vampires fell to the ground twitching and Zoë dropped to her knees. Spike pulled a stake out of his trademark duster and disposed of the two vampires he was fighting, then he disposed of Zoë's vampires as well. He and Zoë looked across the street to see Drusilla crawling on the ground. In the fall, Miss Edith's eyes popped out and Drusilla was looking for them. Spike pulled Zoë up by her arm and half-dragged her into an alley.

"Come on, luv, I'm not carrying you," said Spike.

"Spike I just need to sit down for a second, I just . . . did you just call me fat?"

"What? No, what is it with you women and your size."

"I'm not fat," said Zoë as she punched Spike in his side. Surprisingly Spike doubled over in pain. "Spike, oh my God, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Spike as he stood up.

"You got hurt?" asked Zoë as Spike continued to drag her down the street.

"One of those poufs had a busted rusty pipe. Lucky he stuck the sharp end in my stomach and not my chest.

"A rusty pipe, ewww. Where are we going?"

"My crypt's not far."

"You don't have to drag me."

"Fine," said Spike. Spike let her go and Zoë fell to the ground. Zoë scrambled back up while Spike kept walking. "Come on luv, we don't have all night."

"Wait," said Zoë. She was having trouble keeping up with Spike. "Spike, wait." Spike started whistling "Blitzkrieg Bop" obnoxiously loud. "You are such an ass." Spike continued to ignore her. "I said wait!" Zoë switched to black eyed, veiny Zoë and Spike felt himself pulled back until Zoë's hand was on his shoulder. "I just need a little assistance," said Zoë as she held on to Spike's arm. The two made their way to Spike's crypt.

"Has anyone seen Zoë?" asked Tara, "I don't think she's in the house."

"Maybe she left," said Xander.

"Why would she leave without saying goodbye?" said Tara.

"Maybe she heard you bad mouthing her," said Dawn.

"I wasn't bad mouthing her!" said Tara.

"My feelings would be hurt if people were discussing how much they couldn't trust me," said Dawn.

"Willow, we w-w-weren't doing that," said Tara.

"Then why'd she leave?" said Dawn.

Zoë and Spike were lying in Spike's bed. As soon as they walked into Spike's crypt Zoë followed him to his bed and both laid down. They stayed that way for awhile, neither sleeping, neither talking, just laying next to each other. Finally, Zoë broke the silence.

"Spike, why all the sneaking around your crypt before we could come in?"

"My fellow demons aren't exactly pleased with me."

"Why? Cause of Buffy?"

"Because of Buffy, because I've been beating demons instead of torturing humans. I've got the order all backwards."

"Oh. I could put a protection spell on your crypt. It would keep out anyone intending to do you harm."

"You're certainly quick to make with the magic."

"It's one of the few things I'm good at."

"What if I wanted to invite these harmful people in?"

"Then you'd invite them. It would be just like what keeps you out of people's houses."

"Hmmm," said Spike.

"How's your wound?"

"It'll be fine, nothing the Big Bad can't handle." _Big Bad that's a joke. Haven't been the Big Bad since I got this sodden' chip. Hell, maybe even before._ "What about you. You seemed a bit woozy."

"Well, our encounter was a little unpleasant. . ."

"Really? I thought it was fun. A spot of violence never hurt anyone. Well actually I suppose it has."

"I like how you say a spot of violence like Giles says a spot of tea. Anyway, I'll be fine with a spot of rest luv," said Zoë in her best English accent.

"Pretty convincing accent, pet."

"I have an English aunt. Although we haven't spoken in years."

"Shame on you. Dropping your sweet old aunt."

"She's the one that dropped me. She got married and stopped speaking to us. She was my favorite aunt too."

"Bitch," said Spike. Zoë laughed.

"Thanks Spike," said Zoë. Spike yawned. "Going to sleep?"

"Mmhmm," said Spike. Sun's gonna be up in a few hours, might as well get my beauty rest."

"That your subtle way of telling me to get out?"

"No, pet, stay as long as you like. I just won't be good company is all."

"That's okay. I'm tired too," said Zoë. Zoë was rewarded wit silence. Spike had fallen asleep. Zoë stared at him for awhile. Watching Spike sleep was freaky. Vampires don't breath, so there was no chest rising and falling, no light snores, just stillness and silence. Zoë stared at Spike for a few more minutes, then she shut off the out-of-place-looking Victorian lamp, felt her way back to the bed and dozed off next to Spike. Neither would have a long sleep. About two hours later they awoke to someone opening Spike's door. Spike felt for Zoë and whispered for her to stay quiet. Then he picked up a crossbow and went to investigate. However, Spike recognized who was there before he moved into the front room of the crypt.

Buffy was trying to open Spike's door quietly. She had been crying all the way over. Spike's words had stung_. "You're disgusting." "And you're sleeping with me, so what's that make you?"_ She did feel disgusting. She was sleeping with a monster. A dark, evil, creature of the night, and it was the only time she felt alive. The guilt was almost unbearable, but she kept going back. Buffy knew it was wrong, especially since Spike appeared to have developed feelings for her, but she kept going back.

When Buffy opened the door, Spike was standing there with a crossbow pointing at her.

"It's me, Spike."

"I know who it is. Get out."

"Spike. . ."

"Get out."

Buffy pulled off her leather jacket to show Spike she was wearing nothing but a red satin push-up bra and matching panties. Spike lowered his weapon and stepped over to Buffy. Buffy thought he was coming to be with her, but he picked up her jacket and handed it to her.

"Get out. I'm disgusting, remember?"

Buffy's eyes teared up as she put back on her jacket and said, "So am I."

Spike received a certain satisfaction in being the one causing tears and self-hatred instead of being on the receiving end. He was tempted to call Buffy back, not to comfort her, but to show her he already had a bed partner. Zoë and Spike hadn't had sex, but Buffy wouldn't know that. But Buffy was already gone, so Spike went back to bed. Spike reached out in the dark and touched Zoë's thigh.

"Pet, how soon can you make that protection spell?"

"I need to get some supplies, but probably by tomorrow evening."

"Do that, then."

"Okay. Who was at the door?"

"Someone meaning to do me harm."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is she?" asked Xander as Dawn let him in the house.

"She's still in bed. Willow's already upstairs with her," said Dawn.

"How long she been like this?" asked Xander.

"I guess since yesterday afternoon. Maybe since yesterday morning. She didn't say much, but I didn't think anything was wrong, but then I heard her crying last night, but she wouldn't let me in her room and today she won't get out of bed."

"I'm going to head upstairs to see her. You need anything?"

"No, Tara came over with Willow. She's making lunch for me in the kitchen."

"Good." Xander headed upstairs and softly knocked on Buffy's door. Willow opened the door looking concerned. When she saw Xander she hugged him and stepped aside so he could come in.

"How's she doing?" asked Xander.

"Not good. She won't talk to me. She just stares into space like I'm not even there. It seemed like she was listening to me at one point, but she didn't respond and just went back to staring." Xander turned to Buffy to speak.

"Hey Buff, how's it going?" Buffy didn't respond. She just lay under the covers looking up. "If you're having a staring contest with the ceiling, I think you're winning." Once again there was no response. Xander took a more serious tone, "Buffy, you're scaring us. Whatever it is, we can face it. I mean how many apocalypseseseses. . . apocalypsi? Well, you know what I mean. We've faced a lot and we're still here."

"Xander's right, Buffy. If you tell us what the problem is we'll help you solve it. It's what we're here for. We're. . ." Willow was cut off by a small sound from Buffy. "What'd you say Buffy?"

"Is Tara here?" asked Buffy. Willow and Xander were confused by the question, but they were glad Buffy was talking.

"Yeah, Tara's downstairs, Buffy. She's taking care of Dawn," said Willow, thinking that was why Buffy asked. To make sure someone was looking out for Dawn.

"Can I talk to her?" asked Buffy as her eyes started to tear up.

"Umm, sure Buffy," said a confused Willow. Willow and Xander complied with Buffy's request and a few minutes later Tara was alone with Buffy in her room. She pretended to be surprised by Buffy's request for her, but she immediately knew what it was about. Tara sat on Buffy's bed, but before she could speak Buffy broke the silence.

"He rejected me," said Buffy.

"Spike?" whispered Tara.

"I'm disgusting."

"No, Buffy, you're not disgusting."

"He's evil and he doesn't want me. I'm too low, even for him."

"He said that?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"I went to his crypt the other night. He told me to get out. I stripped down to my underwear and he still threw me out. God, I felt like such a whore. He didn't even insult me, he just threw me out the minute he saw me."

"Oh Buffy, that doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you. Besides I thought you wanted to break things off with Spike?"

"I did, because it's wrong, but I didn't because . . . when I was with him . . . I felt. It's so hard to feel. I can't. . ." Buffy started to sob and Tara, at a loss for words, held her.

Buffy stayed in bed even after she stopped sobbing, but she was no longer silent. Tara convinced her to talk to Willow and Xander. She didn't tell them anything about Spike, but she did ask if Dawn was okay and she also asked for food. Her friends took that as a good sign. Tara told Willow she was going out for some comfort food for Buffy and headed out the door. Tara did pick up some Twinkies and doughnuts, but then she headed to the cemetery. She walked to Spike's crypt and then she walked away. She walked back and tried to talk herself into knocking. It was the middle of the day, Spike probably wouldn't even be awake, she thought, she hoped. Or if he was there he'd be cranky at her for waking him up. But then again, Spike couldn't bite. Tara finally knocked and got no answer. _Maybe I should go. What am I going to say to Spike anyway. "Hey Spike, don't be mean to Buffy." I'm sure that will have him quaking in his boots._ While Tara was thinking the door began to open, and Tara found herself face-to-point with a crossbow, but Spike wasn't on the other end of it.

"Zoë!" said Tara.

"Tara, oh, sorry about this," said Zoë as she motioned to the crossbow and lowered it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just hanging out I guess."

"Zoë, you can't just HANG OUT with a vampire."

Spike was sleeping, but the noise from Tara and Zoë woke him up. He wandered into the front room to the sight of the two witches arguing.

"I don't think it's any of your business!" said Zoë.

"But you could be in danger, Zoë." Tara then spotted Spike and turned her attention to him.

"Is this why you rejected Buffy? Are you two sleeping together?"

"Get out!" yelled Zoë.

"I'm not leaving without you," said Tara as she moved to grab Zoë's hand.

Just then, Spike yelled, "Oi, stay out!" and Tara ran into the barrier Zoë had created.

"What is this?" Tara said, "A barrier. Did you make this for him?"

"It's to keep bad elements out. Spike gets a lot of demons threatening him, you know."

"Are you using her for magic?" asked an angry Tara, "Or are you using him for a thrill?"

"I think you've overstayed your welcome Glinda," said Spike, "Get out."

"Zoë come with me," said Tara, "I can h-h-help you."

"Help me? Despite what you think, nothing is wrong with me," said Zoë.

"You're in a vampire's crypt, Zoë, something is definitely wrong."

"What part of 'Get out' was unclear?" said Zoë.

"Fine," said Tara, "just be careful, and this isn't over Spike." Tara left and Zoë closed the door.

"I never realized Glinda didn't like me, and to think, I thought so well of her." Zoë didn't say anything. "You all right pet?" asked Spike.

"Fine."

"You don't seem fine," said Spike, "Don't let Glinda get to you. She's the good witch, you're the wicked witch, you were bound to butt heads sooner or later."

"What's so wicked about me? She's the one coming in here and labeling me a slut."

"She called you a slut?"

"Well no. . . but the implication was there. What exactly does she think is wrong with me? Does she think I'm some magic whore who gives magical favors in exchange for sex? Bitch. I save her life and this is the thanks I get. I should have let that demon rip her in half when it had the chance. And I was all nice to her too. I open the door and I'm like 'Hi, Tara," and she's all judgment and condescension."

"Well how do you think I feel, luv. She threatened me and she treated sleeping with me like some sort of disease."

"I know! And we're not even sleeping together. I mean we've slept together but we haven't . . . and anyway what's it to her who I sleep with! Grrrrrrr, it just makes me want to hurt something."

"It's all right, pet. Forget, Glinda, you come back to bed and finish reading your book," said Spike.

"I don't want to read. I wanna hit Tara, and if I can't do that I wanna pout."

"Well, don't expect me to come to your pity party."

"Shut up," said Zoë smiling. Then she playfully hit Spike and he winced. "What's wrong? You still haven't healed?"

"It's taking longer than expected. I think it's 'cause that pipe was filthy."

"Well let me see. You think you're wound is infected?"

"Yeah," said Spike and Zoë looked concerned. "Relax pet, I'm not gonna get sick or anything. It'll just take a little longer to heal is all, and it'll probably leave an ugly scar."

"A scar on that nice body. No, I can't have that."

"Gonna heal me up proper then?"

"Gonna disinfect you, then heal you up proper."

"Does this disinfection have anything to do with you giving me a nice sponge bath?" asked Spike.

"No, Spike. There will be no sponge bath."

"How about a sponge bath anyway?"

"Maybe if you're a good boy, but the disinfection is a simple spell. I make a plea to Hygea, she lets me remove the icky things in you and then you're fine, but I need a place for the germs and stuff to end up. Do you have anything you wouldn't mind throwing out?"

"Use that old T-shirt."

Zoë retrieved the faded T-shirt Spike pointed to and instructed him to lie down in bed. After the incantation, Spike felt a tingle in his feet that seemed to move up to his whole body. Once it passed through his head he turned to look at Zoë. "Did it work?"

"Shh," said Zoë as she stared at the T-shirt. It was lying on the ground. Suddenly Spike saw something glowing on the shirt.

"It's the bacteria and stuff," Zoë explained, "Since I wouldn't be able to see it, it glows so I know it's been removed. This is taking a while though, either you had a lot of bacteria and viruses and stuff or . . ."

"Or what?" asked Spike. Zoë didn't answer. "What?" Spike was a little worried by her silence.

He looked at the shirt and bacteria weren't the only things glowing on it. There giving out a soft yellow light, was a computer chip. Not just any computer chip, the one that had ruined his life (well, unlife). He snatched it from the shirt and turned it over in his hands. This tiny little thing had had so much power over him and now it was gone. It was gone and he was free. He dropped it to the ground and crushed it under his heel. Then he laughed and laughed and stomped on it.

"It's gone. It's gone. You hear that you little bugger, you can't control me anymore. You're gone and I'm free. Free!" Spike laughed some more. Meanwhile Zoë was panicking.

_Idiot, do you know what you've done. How could you not realize? The literal translation of that spell was 'remove foreign elements from his body,' did you think a computer chip wasn't a foreign element? You're in a crypt with an unchipped vampire. No, you're in a crypt with an unchipped elite vampire. And you probably used so much energy on that spell, you can't fight him off. Simple spell, my ass. You're about to collapse. Well, you might as well 'cause you're not getting out of here alive. You know how long it's been since Spike fed off a human. Do you know how hungry he must be for human blood? No, Spike's a friend, maybe he won't. . . but he's a vampire. It's what he does. I feel like vomiting. Maybe I could get away while he's still celebrating. No, I'd have to pass right by him. Maybe if Tara's not too far away, I could . . . who am I kidding, she's long gone. Oh God, don't cry. Don't call attention to yourself, just . . . oh, too late, he's looking straight at you._

Spike had finished his ecstatic revelry, and now he looked at Zoë.

"You freed me," Zoë stood as still as a stone, "You freed me, pet." Before Zoë could blink, Spike grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. "It's time for me to return the favor." Spike changed to his game face. No one heard Zoë scream.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week. Tara had given up her locator spells and went directly to talk to Spike. No one had seen him in awhile, but she figured he was just keeping to himself because of Buffy. She wanted to get their at dusk, she was hoping that was late enough for Spike to be awake, but early enough for some sun to still be shining. She knocked and remembered what happened the last time she was here. Maybe Willow was right, maybe she was being too judgmental. She liked Zoë, she liked her enough to introduce her to Willow and the gang, and she certainly wasn't evil. Maybe just misguided. Maybe if she had been less confrontational and more understanding Zoë wouldn't have disappeared. Where could she be, anyway? Spike's door opened, but it seemed like no one was behind it. Tara stepped in and hoped the barrier Zoë created wouldn't stop her. Before she could take another step she was yanked in to the crypt and thrown to the ground. Tara looked up to see two vampires grinning at her, and one looked a lot like Zoë. Tara tried to recite an incantation to protect herself, but she was scared and her stuttering problem kicked in at just the wrong time. Before she could get a word out, Spike reached down and snapped her neck. She flopped lifelessly to the ground.

"You said we could torture her," whined Zoë.

"Sorry luv, couldn't take a chance on her getting her magical mojo up." Zoë pouted and Spike pulled her into an embrace. "It's all right baby. You can torture the next one."

"Promise?"

"I promise," answered Spike, "Would you like first crack at her, before the blood gets cold."

"You're so good to me"

"And don't you forget it."

Spike watched Zoë as she happily drained Tara. He was proud of her. She had taken to vampire life a lot easier and quicker than he expected. Hunting, lurking, none of it was a problem for her. It had been a long time since he sired anyone of competence and she was the perfect mate for him. Drusilla's whimsy without the insanity; Drusilla's insanity did have its charm though. And Buffy's sense of humor without all the beatings. Zoë looked up at Spike as he stared at her.

"Aren't you going to feed too?"

"No thank you, luv. I'll pick up something on my way back. Gotta run an errand in a minute."

"What errand? Should I go with you?"

"No, you stay here. I'll be back soon," said Spike. Spike put on his trademark leather duster and headed towards the door. He didn't walk a block away from his crypt before he turned around and shouted in the darkness.

"I thought I told you to stay put."

Zoë stepped out of the shadows and said, "I missed you."

"Get back to the crypt. I'll be home later, I promise."

"What if I get hungry?"

"I left you a perfectly good dead body."

"What if I get lonely?"

"I'll be back later!"

"I want to come with you."

"No!"

"Why?"

Spike walked up to Zoë and backhanded her.

"I won't have any back-chat from you, now get!" Zoë was crying and Spike was feeling slightly guilty. He didn't want to hit her, but he had to let her know who was in charge. He was the sire, after all, and he wasn't going to spend the next hundred years catering to another woman's every whim. Spike held her and spoke softly. "I'm sorry I hit you, pet. I just need you to go back to the crypt and stay there. I'll be back in a few hours, I promise."

"Are you seeing another woman?"

"What? No, baby its nothing like that. Daddy just needs to take care of some business that's all."

"Okay," whispered Zoë as she headed back to the crypt looking like a sad puppy.

Spike gave a loud sigh and headed in the opposite direction. It didn't take him long to get to his destination: Willow's dorm room. Spike knew that if Willow found out what happened to Tara she'd turn him and Zoë inside out, or worse. It was going to have to be quick, no chance for any magic mumbo jumbo, just a clean strike.

Spike knocked and his intended victim opened the door.

"Spike! Tara was looking for you, have you seen Zoë?"

"I've seen her. I've seen Tara, too," said Spike. His face looked grave and Willow was concerned. In that moment, Spike had a plan that would be more fun than killing Willow outright and would make things up with Zoë.

"Where are they?"

"Hiding."

"Hiding? From what?"

"It's hard to explain. I don't understand it so well myself, but they sent me for you."

"Sent you? Why? What are they hiding from?"

"I'll explain on the way, but we should go. They shouldn't be alone with those guys looking for them."

"What guys? Should we get Buffy?"

"No! I mean, they weren't fighters, but they had some pretty powerful magic. Threw me into a wall with a wave of the hand. Course once he was distracted I returned the favor."

"Who he? Who they? Is Tara all right?"

"Scared, but all right. Come on we should go."

"Wait, did Tara ask for me to bring anything. Supplies or . . . anything?"

"Not that I can remember, but I am operating with a blow to the head, remember."

"Okay, I'm going to get some books, just wait for a sec." Once Willow got everything she wanted, two books, some candles, and some herbs, she questioned Spike some more. "Spike, who are these people? Why would they go after Tara and Zoë?"

"Witch hunters."

"What! We should get Buffy."

"Relax Red, you're safe with me. Besides, I don't think they'll be coming back to my crypt anytime soon. We can tell her later, but your girl really wanted to talk with you."

"Okay, let's go."

Spike held the door open for Willow. She didn't see the wicked grin he had after she walked out the door.

Zoë had been meditating after she drained Tara. For Zoë, magic worked by understanding the way the Earth worked and how everything was connected. The Earth still worked the same, but now her place in it was different. She was meditating on her new place in the Earth system when she picked up two familiar scents. _Why would he bring her hear? What's he up to?_ Zoë dragged Tara's body away from the front room and down into the underground portion of the crypt. Zoë decided to stay out of sight, too. She didn't know what Spike was planning and didn't want to get in the way. She also didn't want to get smacked again.

Spike opened the door and Willow walked in already calling for Tara. She was very worried. Spike invented a story about witch hunters going after Zoë and her coming to him for protection. That was what she was doing the day Tara found her in his crypt. Zoë didn't say anything because she didn't want to put Tara in danger, but Tara came to Spike's crypt earlier that evening and the witch hunters followed and attempted to attack her and Zoë. There were only two, and they were human, so Spike had no trouble handling them, except for their magic, but they weren't as adept as Zoë, Tara, or Willow. Willow was so amazed she didn't think to ask Spike why he didn't tell Buffy and the Scoobies about it. Or how the witch hunters knew Tara was a witch. And if the witch hunters knew Tara was a witch, why didn't they attack her on her way to the crypt when she was alone and vulnerable? Maybe if she had asked him, he would have fumbled and she would realize something was wrong. Unfortunately for Willow, she was too concerned about Tara to question Spike's story.

"Tara? Tara? Are you here?" called Willow. "Spike, I don't think Tara or Zoë's here."

"Sure they are," said Spike from behind her, "Zoë, come out, pet."

Zoë creeped into the front room looking confused. Willow walked up to her and inquired about Tara. Zoë didn't know what to say that wouldn't get her and Spike flayed alive. Zoë didn't have to lie as Spike trapped Willow in a bear hug from behind and sunk his teeth into her neck. Zoë followed his lead and bit the other side. Willow muttered something and the inside of Zoë and Spike's mouths were scalded. They dropped Willow and Spike punched her in the back of the head. Willow's head was spinning. The blow and the blood loss were too much. She tried to look for an exit, but Zoë kicked her in the stomach and the face. Willow went out like a light and the vampires gulped down her blood; Willow died quickly. Spike had entertained the thought of turning Willow, but he wasn't sure he wanted two vampire witches around. It was hard enough to control Zoë. Willow seemed like she'd be better at magic and harder to control. _It's a real pity; she would have made a great vampire. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Spike, why'd you bring her hear?"

"A gift for you, pet, and I thought it best to get her out of the way fast."

Just then a ball of light formed between Zoë and Spike. Each jumped back not knowing what to expect.

"What the bloody hell! What are you doing?"

"It's not me. I haven't done any magic since I turned."

The ball of light turned into a slip of paper and its glow disappeared. Spike picked up the paper cautiously.

"Well, what do ya know?"

"What?"

"It's a bleedin' invite. I am officially invited to the Vampire's Ball. Well, good news travels fast."

"What does it mean?"

"Means the Big Bad is back, and he's a bloody animal!" Spike grabbed Zoë and threw her over his shoulder. Zoë squealed happily as Spike carried her to the bedroom and threw her down. Then he pounced on her.

The Scoobies were having a somber meeting. Grief weighed heavy on them all. It had been two days since they found Tara and Willow's bodies on Giles' doorstep. Dawn still hadn't stopped crying. No one knew what to say, although they were determined to find out who did this to their friends. It was obviously vampires, but it must be vampires that knew Buffy and her gang, otherwise they would have just left the bodies where they laid. Buffy had never been more terrified in her life. Someone was targeting her friends.

"Perhaps we should all sleep together tonight, but not in a sexual way, in a protection way. Now is no time for an orgy," said Anya.

"Has anyone heard anything from Spike or Zoë?" asked a frustrated Buffy. No one wanted to say it, but everyone was thinking it. Whoever killed Tara and Willow probably killed Spike and Zoë, too.

"No Buffy. I visited his crypt and knocked, but no one answered. I tried the door, but I'm afraid I couldn't open it," answered Giles.

"I visited Zoë's dorm, but no one had seen her even before . . . well . . . before. . ." Xander was too choked up to continue. He still couldn't believe Willow was gone. He'd known her since kindergarten and she was gone. Xander fought back tears, while Dawn let them flow.

"Do you think it got them too? Whoever did this? Do you think they killed Spike and Zoë, too?" asked a tearful Dawn.

"I don't know Dawn, but let's not jump to conclusions yet," said Buffy.

"Let's not cling to false hope either," said Giles. Buffy shot Giles a look. "I'm sorry Buffy, but we must be realistic."

"Who are our suspects? Who would do this?"

"God, more like who wouldn't. With the Vampire's Ball in town, any powerful vampire could have decided to take on the Slayer," said Buffy.

"Or perhaps it's someone we know, Dracula, Drusilla, Angelus even," said Giles.

"No," said Buffy, "Angelus would want me to know he was doing the killing, and despite the crazy, I don't think Drusilla would hurt Spike."

"Umm . . . Has anyone thought maybe Spike had something to do with this? I mean he disappeared the same time Zoë did and then all of a sudden Willow and Tara. . ."

"Spike wouldn't do that!" said Dawn.

"Even if Spike wanted to do this, he couldn't. He's still chipped," said Buffy.

"Also Spike traditionally likes to brag about his atrocities. He wouldn't just disappear after doing them," said Giles.

"So then what? No one pays for this? We just sit here while whoever did this is out there laughing at us?" said Xander.

"We'll find them Xander," said Buffy.

"That's not good enough! Willow and Tara are dead and we're sitting here doing nothing!" shouted Xander.

"What do you want us to do Xander! What are we supposed to do! You think I don't want to get out there and make with the violence! You think I don't want to smash some heads! Something is out there targeting my friends. You think I don't want to stop it? You think I'm not angry. You think I'm not ashamed. If I had been there . . . if I had known. . ."

"It's not your fault, Buffy," said Dawn. Buffy and Xander both dissolved into tears. Dawn had already been crying. Anya looked at Giles for some sort of cue. Giles could only stare at the floor.

Dawn knew if Buffy caught her sneaking out she would be in major trouble. Everyone was at Buffy's house. It was midnight, and Dawn knew she shouldn't be out alone, but she had to find Spike. If he was still alive, he could help them, also it wasn't safe for him to be alone. Dawn went straight to Spike's crypt, but she knew another entrance the others didn't. Spike showed it to her once. It was a sewer entrance. Dawn would emerge near Spike's bedroom. When Dawn arrived she was disappointed to find that Spike wasn't there. She was going to turn around when she heard something coming up through the entrance she'd entered. She recognized Spike's laughter and waited happily for him to show himself. When Spike did appear she threw her arms around him while he said in surprise, "Niblet? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you were dead," cried Dawn.

"I am, technically speaking."

"I thought you were the dusty kind of dead."

"Well, I'm not. What are you doing here? Does Buffy know where you are?"

"No. Spike, where have you been? It's been so terrible, Willow and Tara are dead," said Dawn through tears.

"What?" said Spike in feigned surprise.

Zoë was unhappy with being ignored and cleared her throat rather loudly. No one noticed. Dawn was too busy clinging to Spike and telling him the events of the past two days. Spike was paying attention to Dawn's story, making sure the Slayer couldn't connect him to the deaths. He didn't want her to find out until he could tell her himself and laugh in her face about it. However Spike and Dawn's repartee would be cut short as Zoë hit dawn across the head with a candle stick holder. There was no blood but Dawn was out cold.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing!" asked Spike holding up Dawn's limp body.

"You said I could torture the next one. Torture doesn't include chatting it up with you."

"Not this one," growled Spike.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I've got high hopes for her."

"What does that mean? And how did she even get in here? That new spell stuck that door closed to anyone and everyone but us."

"She came in the same way we did."

"How does she know about it?"

"I told her a while ago."

"Do you think she told her big sister?" asked Zoë.

"No, I told her it was secret."

"Yeah, and we all know how good teenage girls are at keeping secrets."

"She kept it; otherwise Buffy would have used it by now."

"Fine, so are we going to eat her or what?"

"Chain her to the wall."

"So we are going to torture her?"

"No, we're going to torture the Slayer, and I have the perfect idea how."


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy was frantic. She, Giles, Xander, and Anya had been searching for Dawn for three days and there was no sign of her. Giles even had Anya surreptitiously check the morgue for Dawn's body. Luckily Dawn wasn't there. Spike and Zoë's mysterious disappearance coupled with Willow and Tara's deaths were too much for the gang to handle. Dawn's disappearance was the last straw and Buffy was about to break.

"I'm going to go search, again," said Buffy. She was running on about an hour and forty-five minutes of sleep for the entire three days Dawn was missing. Her Slayer powers helped her, but even she needed more rest than that.

"Buffy, wandering around aimlessly won't help Dawn."

"I can't sit here and do nothing, Giles. Spike and Zoë are missing. Willow and Tara are dead. The people I care about are disappearing. I can't lose Dawn!"

"Buffy, this has been difficult for all of us, but you must. . ."

"I don't have time for this!"

Buffy shoved Giles out of the way and ran out the door. By late evening, Buffy still wasn't back and Giles, Xander, and Anya were beginning to worry. The knock on the door gave them a sigh of relief, but it wasn't Buffy on the other side.

"Hello, Watcher," said Spike.

"Spike, you're alive?"

"Not really, no."

"Well yes, I suppose you're right, but you aren't a pile of dust. Have you seen Buffy?"

"Slayer's not here?" said Spike.

"No, she's out looking for Dawn."

"Niblet's missing?"

"Yes, we've had a rather serious rash of misfortunes."

"You don't say," said Spike desperately trying to contain his mirth at the sight of the grieving Watcher.

"Is that Buffy?" said Xander as he came behind Giles.

"No, Xander it's Spike," answered Giles.

"Spike, you're not dust?" asked Anya who had shown up with Xander.

"Nope, so where's the Slayer and where did Little Bit run off to?" asked Spike as he entered Buffy's house.

"We don't know and we have reason to fear the worst," said Giles.

"Why don't you have Red magic up a locator spell," said Spike as he took a seat on Buffy's couch. Silence filled the room for a second that felt like an hour to all inhabitants but Spike.

"Willow is dead, Spike. So is Tara."

"Dead? Red? And Glinda too? I can't believe it," said Spike.

"It's true, Spike. We thought you were dead as well, you haven't seen Zoë have you?"

"Other witchy bird? No, haven't seen her."

"You're taking this awfully well, Spike," said Xander darkly. He resented Spike's seemingly blasé attitude to the deaths of his friends. "So where exactly have you been these past few days?"

"Are you implying something, Boy?" said Spike as he stood up and looked Xander in the eye.

"Willow and Tara were killed by vampires. Interesting how you disappear right before they die, and then you just show up afterwards."

"Well, you've got me all figured out don't you boy. Somehow I bite through the blinding pain of this bloody chip, then I kill the witches for no real reason, then I return to the seen of the bloody crime just so the Slayer and her friends can drive a stake right here." Spike pointed to his chest. "Why you're a bloody Sherlock Holmes, you are."

"Nope, I just know evil when I see it," said Xander.

"Gonna do something about it then?" said Spike.

"I should," said Xander.

"You both should stop your testosterone-driven male posturing and find a way to find Buffy," said Anya.

"In this instance, Anya is right," said Giles, "Spike, could you tell us where you've been, perhaps theirs a clue in it."

"I doubt it. I went to LA," said Spike.

"To see Angel?" asked Giles.

"God, no!" answered Spike. "Just needed to get away for a bit, you know, take a holiday."

"Well while you were off drinking yourself stupid, our friends were being killed," said Xander.

"Don't blame me 'cause you all can't protect yourselves. Maybe if you weren't such a bloody useless git, you could have done something to protect Red, Glinda, and what, Dawn now? But no you just sit back and make smart remarks, right? That's your gig, isn't it?" said Spike.

"You son of a bitch!" Xander took a swing at Spike who effortlessly dodged it and knocked Xander to the ground. Anya rushed to Xander's aid and tried to calm him down.

"Xander, stop. Getting beaten up by Spike isn't going to help Buffy."

"He can't beat me. The chip is keeping him . . . hey," Xander turned his attention to Spike, "How'd you hit me?"

"Like this." Spike put on his game face, but didn't attack Xander, instead he turned around and hit Giles, knocking him into the hallway. Xander attempted to fight Spike, but was no match. He was easily put down when Spike slammed him into the wall. When the fight broke out, Anya ran to get weapons. She returned with a stake and a bottle of holy water. Unfortunately for Anya she found Giles and Xander unconscious. Spike turned and saw her. Anya opened the bottle and tried to throw the holy water on Spike, but Spike shielded himself with his arm and the water beaded down his leather coat. Spike made his way over to Anya who attempted to stake him, but her attack was easily blocked. Spike grabbed Anya's hair and smashed her head into the wall, knocking her out completely. Spike took Giles unconscious body and threw him outside onto the porch, then he did the same with the other two bodies. Zoë, had been outside listening to the events and waiting for Spike to emerge (Zoë couldn't enter Buffy's house uninvited).

"We can't carry all three bodies, Spike. Let's eat one know," said Zoë.

"Eat it and leave it for the Slayer to find. Excellent idea, pet." Zoë and Spike fed off of Giles who, luckily for him, didn't wake up for the process. He was drained and left on the front steps. While Spike and Zoë carried Anya and Xander away to Spike's crypt.


	7. Chapter 7

She had failed again. Buffy walked up to her porch late at night and saw Giles' dead body. Spike and Zoë had placed him in a crucifix position: arms sticking straight out, legs closed and firmly next to each other. They opened his eyes and it looked like he was looking up at the night sky. Buffy collapsed right there in the front path, right in front of Giles. Sobs racked her body and she covered her face with her hands. In a certain light, someone might think she was worshipping him. Buffy called for Xander and Anya, but neither came. She failed again. She didn't find Dawn, and she left her other friends open for an attack. Giles was dead. Xander and Anya were missing. Dawn was missing. Willow and Tara were dead. Spike and Zoë were missing and presumed dead. Buffy was alone, there would be no comfort, no one to mourn with her, just solitude. Whoever was tormenting her had won. Even if she killed them, then what? What would she do? Celebrate with her friends. What friends? She had been a fool. She remembered how she shoved Giles out of the way on her way to "find" Dawn. _God, that will be the last contact we ever have. A shove._

Spike was practically dancing with glee. He had it all planned out and if everything worked he would bring the Slayer to the Vampire's Ball, beaten, broken, and helpless. He would torture her in front of friends, enemies, and peers. He would avenge the humiliation and pain she caused him.

Xander woke up to Spike's cackling. He was chained to the wall, across from him was Anya with her hands and body tightly bound to a pole. She was already conscious. Off to the left, there was a dead Dawn chained to the wall. Xander's head was spinning. Where were they and how did they get there?

"Look, who's awake," said an annoyingly familiar accent. "Have a nice nap?"

"Spike." Xander slowly realized what was going on. He had been captured by Spike, but why? It hit Xander like a truck. Spike killed Willow. He killed Tara and he killed Dawn. Xander had accused the vampire already, but he was just angry and venting and wanted to blame someone. He really didn't believe Spike had done it. How could he with that chip in his head? But he had. He had murdered his friends. Xander yanked his chains violently trying to get to Spike, wanting to hurt him, make him feel the pain he caused.

"Oooo, someone's in a fiery mood. You keep that fire Harris. Be much more fun torturing you if you do."

"Murderer! You killed Willow!"

"That's not all. Killed her lover, killed the Watcher while you were out," said Spike. Then he sauntered over to Anya. He brought her chin up so he could look into her scared eyes. "Gonna kill your bird, too."

"Keep away from her!" Spike turned his attention back to Xander.

"Or what? You'll hurt my feelings?"

"Buffy's going to kill you."

"She just might, Harris, but she won't be in time to save you."

"How did you get your chip out?" asked Anya. She hoped if she could keep Spike talking it would distract him from torturing Xander, maybe even long enough for Buffy to save them.

"A happy accident involving a healing spell."

"Did you trick Willow into helping you and then kill her," spat Xander.

"Nope, Zoë did it."

"And then you killed her?"

"And then I birthed her," said Spike. "Zoë! Where are you pet!" Zoë descended into Spike's torture den wearing a white slip dress and combat boots.

"You called?"

"Harris here was inquiring about you."

"Hello Xander," said Zoë.

"You turned her," said Xander.

"You're a real genius, Harris," said Spike.

"I'm sorry, Zoë," said Xander.

"Don't be," said Zoë.

"You murderous bastard. You're going to get yours. I always hated you, but they didn't. Willow, Tara, Dawn, even Giles, they were all willing to give you a chance."

"A chance? A chance at what? To be the Slayer's house pet. To be the Scooby mascot? I'll pass thanks."

"You killed Dawn. Why?" asked Anya. "She loved you," said Anya as tears started to form.

"I know. Sweet girl, a bit tangy too," said Spike. Xander pulled at his chains again.

"Alright Harris, how do you wanna do this? Knives, matches, I've got a lovely whip." Spike rubbed his hands together and grinned at Xander, but then Zoë pulled Spike close and whispered something in his ear. "Good idea, pet," said Spike, "I knew there was a reason I sired you." Zoë walked over and picked up Dawn's body. She carried it out of the torture den and into Spike's bedroom. Spike pulled a table directly in front of Xander. Then Spike walked over to Anya and forced a kiss on her.

"Leave her alone!" screamed Xander.

"No, I don't think I will," said Spike. Zoë returned and she and Spike untied Anya. However, Anya wouldn't stay unrestrained for long. Spike and Zoë chained her to the table in a spread-eagle position. Her left side was to Xander, and she looked at him with scared eyes. Spike slowly caressed Anya's thigh.

"Don't touch her!" screamed Xander.

Spike continued up Anya's thigh under her skirt. He ripped off her underwear and straddled her.

"No! Stop it! Leave her alone!" screamed Xander.

Spike began to unbutton his fly. Anya started to struggle and beg.

"Please Spike, don't, please!" said Anya.

Spike leaned down and licked Anya's neck, then he moved to her face and licked her tears. Zoë looked on and smiled. Xander was beside himself. He yelled and threatened Spike, he tried to bargain with him, he even apologized for the nasty things he had said to him, but Spike ignored him, as he finally penetrated Anya. Spike thrust into Anya as she stopped pleading and screamed. She was crying harder. She turned her face away from Xander. She couldn't bare to have him look at her in that position, and she couldn't look at Spike.

"Not gonna move with me, pet? Fine, your loss," said Spike grinning. Just then, Zoë turned on "Anarchy in the UK."

"He really gets going when he hears this song," she said to no one in particular. Spike continued with the vile act and when he reached climax he put his game face on and bit into his victim. Anya screamed, so did Xander. Spike drank Anya's blood and Xander cried. Amidst his tears, he called Spike every name in the book, but there was nothing he could do. He was helpless. He was weak. He couldn't even protect the woman he loved from the monster. He couldn't protect his friends. He hoped Spike would kill him quickly, but he knew Spike wouldn't. Spike hadn't touched him yet, but he never felt worse in his life, and he never would.

When Spike was finished he looked over at Xander. He had his game face on and he was grinning. Anya's blood still dripping from his fangs.

Spike turned to Zoë and said, "Come give us a kiss, luv." Zoë did just that and she licked Anya's blood from inside Spike's mouth.

Xander felt like he wanted to vomit. Anya's dead and violated body lay before him and he lost hope. Anya was dead along with everyone he loved. Buffy wasn't coming, she couldn't know what was going on. He was Spike's prisoner, and he knew he was doomed.


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy wanted to die. She had found Xander and Anya's bodies thrown onto her front porch. Her despair outdid her lust for vengeance. She wanted the pain to end. She'd searched for days for her sister, with no leads and no help, and she'd given up hope that somehow she'd find her. Buffy knew she was alone. She was lying on the ground, but she didn't know where she was or how she got there. At one point she just stopped where she was and lay down. Buffy didn't realize she'd gone to her mother's grave. Possibly she was subconsciously looking for comfort, although she felt she was beyond comfort. After Buffy had been resurrected, she was upset she couldn't feel anything. She felt numb. At that moment, she would have killed to be numb again.

"Buffy?"

Buffy didn't move. Had she fallen asleep? That voice couldn't be who she thought it was.

"Buffy? Buffy are you okay?"

Buffy turned over and looked. She immediately burst into tears and reached for her sister Dawn.

"Where have you been? Oh God, Dawn. I thought you were dead. I searched for you, but I didn't know where you were or where to go. They're all dead. Everyone." Buffy's joyful tears turned to sad ones. "I couldn't save them. I ruined . . . we have to get out of here."

"Buffy what are you talking about?"

"Giles, Xander, and Anya are dead. We have to get out of here before they get you too."

"Who?"

"Probably whoever took you. Where were you? What happened?"

"I was looking for Spike, but then some guys started following me. I tried to lose them, but they chased me until I went underground and I managed to find my way to Spike's crypt, but I couldn't get out. Spike had Zoë put some sort of spell on the place. No one could get through the front door and no one could get out the front door. I tried to go back out the way I came, but I heard those guys and I was so scared I just stayed where I was, until Spike came back."

"Spike's alive?"

"Yeah, well, technically no, but he's at his crypt. He went to LA for a while. We went looking for you, but you weren't at the house and I was afraid that something happened to you. I thought maybe you went looking for me and whoever killed Willow. . ." This time Dawn started to cry.

"It's okay Dawn. It's okay," said Buffy holding her crying sister. "Do you want my jacket, sweetie. You feel cold."

"Uh, yeah, it's chilly out here," said Dawn. Buffy took off her jacket and gave it to Dawn. She hugged her sister again, and over her shoulder, there was Spike watching them.

"Spike," said Buffy.

"I didn't want to interrupt," said Spike.

"We should go back to Spike's crypt. It's safer there. Zoë's got magic protecting it."

"Zoë's alive?"

"Yeah, she and Spike went to LA together. Zoë has friends there."

"Does Zoë have any magic books with her? Maybe we can figure out who's behind the killings? What did those guys look like Dawn?"

"Guys?"

"The ones that chased you," said Buffy.

"Oh ummm, I couldn't see there faces."

"Why? Were they wearing masks or something?"

"No, umm hoods. There were wearing black hoods . . . on their robes. They were wearing black hooded robes. Spooky."

"Okay, so maybe we're dealing with more than just vampires."

"Maybe," said Dawn weakly.

"Once again, I hate to interrupt, but why don't we do this all back at my nice, magically protected crypt and not out in the open."

"That's a good idea, let's go," said Buffy. Her hope was being restored. Dawn was alive and so was Spike and Zoë. She'd lost her friends, but she still had her sister and a couple of powerful acquaintances. With their help she would destroy whoever destroyed her friends. Or so she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy had her arm around Dawn. She just couldn't believe her sister had come back to her. She'd lost hope and then here Dawn shows up out of the blue. She was still feeling the pain of losing her friends, but right now she was focused on finding their murderer or murderers and making them pay.

Spike led the way back to his crypt with Buffy and Dawn following him. Buffy had noticed that Spike was uncharacteristically quiet but was so overjoyed at being with Dawn she didn't question it.

When they finally reached Spike's crypt, Zoë was standing outside of it.

"Hello, luv," said Spike as he walked up and kissed her forehead.

Seeing Spike kiss Zoë stung a little, but Buffy had more important things on her mind.

Spike turned from Zoë, looked at Buffy, and smiled. Buffy knew something was up. Something didn't feel right. She took her arm from around Dawn and stepped in front of her, just in case Spike attacked. Spike continued to smile at Buffy without saying anything.

"What's going on, Spike?" asked Buffy.

"Nothing, Slayer. I'm just relishing this moment." Spike put on his game face, "Ready to play?" asked Spike.

"Play? What are you talking about? What is this?"

"Who do you think killed you're mates, luv?" Spike said with a grotesque smile.

There were no words to describe Buffy's rage. She didn't care how he got his chip out or why he killed her friends. Buffy would see him dusted.

"Dawn, get out of here," said Buffy while keeping her gaze on Spike.

"Stay, Little Bit. I want you to see this."

"You bastard," whispered Buffy, then she charged. She and Spike began their fight. They exchanged blows and both brought their A-game. Both were charged with emotion. Both were fighting for vengeance. Buffy was burning with pure rage. She had trusted Spike with her secrets, with her family, and he destroyed the people she loved most. He calculatingly murdered every one of them and probably laughed as they struggled. She would murder him. She would make him pay. For Willow, for Giles, for Xander, for Tara, and for Anya. There murders deserved justice and they would have it. Spike was running on raw emotion. Buffy was the woman he had loved, but she refused to love him back. Instead she and her friends made sport of him. Laughed at him. Mocked him. Called him impotent. Well, he showed those worthless simps and he would show the Slayer too. He was a master vampire, an elite, he would not be trifled with. The demon in Spike was screaming for blood. The man in Spike wanted brutal vengeance. They both would be satisfied.

At some point in the fight, Buffy gained the upper hand. She pulled out her stake and was going to plunge, no puns, no banter, Spike had to die. But before she could kill the vampire someone hit her from behind and knocked the stake from her hand. In her focus on killing Spike she forgot that Zoë was still there and Spike had undoubtedly turned her. Buffy turned around but didn't see Zoë, instead she saw her sister in full vamp face. Buffy was overwhelmed with the image. She stopped open mouthed, then she began to gasp for air. "Dawn," she whispered before Spike grabbed her and held her in a choke hold, forcing her to look at Dawn. Although he didn't need to, Buffy couldn't help but look at Dawn.

"What's the matter, Slayer? Don't like what you see? I think she looks rather beautiful," said Spike.

Buffy couldn't speak. She couldn't believe the creature before her was her sister. Her sister's beautiful eyes were replaced by hideous yellow orbs. Dawn smiled revealing her hideous fangs. Buffy started crying and Spike started laughing. He threw her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. Then he kicked her again and again until he was satisfied. Buffy didn't fight back; her mind was a mass of sick images. Her and Spike in bed, Dawn's vampire face, Giles' dead body on the steps, Willow's open and staring eyes in her lifeless body, Joyce Summers' funeral, the broken and unnatural position of Tara's neck, Buffy's frantic search for Dawn, Buffy waking up in her coffin, and then nothingness. Zoë, who had regained use of her magic, put a sleep spell on Buffy. It was probably the last act of mercy Buffy would ever receive, even if it was unintentional.


	10. Chapter 10

When Buffy awoke she was tied to the same post Anya had been tied to and she was standing across from Xander's body chained to the wall. He had been stripped, lacerated, burned, and to Buffy's horror, castrated. _Oh Xander, I'm so sorry._

"Like the handiwork?" asked Spike, "Let me tell you, that was a jolly good time. Harris was a real screamer. He cried too, you know, especially when I was giving it to his girl. And you know what else he did?" Spike giggled. "This is the part that really makes me laugh. He called for you. In his final moment he screamed for you. I laughed for hours over that."

"You're a monster."

"I didn't have to be. It didn't have to be this way, you know. I would have done anything for you. Bloody hell, I did do anything for you, and you still wouldn't have me. No, you're just too good for Spike. You can use him like a whore, but God forbid you actually feel for him! No, you and you're bloody friends. I know what you did. You laughed at me, at my feelings, well who's laughing now, bitch!" Spike slapped Buffy. "Who's laughing now!" He slapped her again and again. "I worshipped you." Slap. "Wrote poems for you." Slap. "I loved you." Punch. "And you spit on me!" Punch. "You spurned me over and over again, you bitch! I hate you! I hate you! Fuck you! Fuck you, you fucking bitch!" Spike punched Buffy repeatedly in her face and abdomen. When Spike finally stopped he was breathing heavily. Then he started to laugh. "Whew, got a little carried away there didn't I? Didn't mean to. But you bring out the best in me, luv. But I'm not gonna kill you yet."

"Everything all right in here?" asked Zoë as she walked in. Spike's yelling had concerned her.

"Everything's fine pet, come over here for a minute," instructed Spike.

Zoë walked over to Spike's side, wondering what he had in mind for Buffy. She hoped she would get to be apart of it, but Spike addressed Buffy first.

"Look at her Buffy. She's mine. She loves me. She knows a good thing when she sees it."

"You're her sire you bastard, she has to love you," shot Buffy. Spike hit her.

"Shut up! I didn't say you could talk," said Spike.

"She might love you now Spike, but sooner or later she'll see what a loser you are. Just like Drusilla did. . ."

"Shut your gob!"

"Just like I did . . ."

"I said shut up!"

"You weren't even good enough for Harmony, the most vapid thing on two legs."

"I dumped her!"

"Yeah right."

"That's it. Zoë get me a knife, I'm gonna cut that tongue right out of your pretty little mouth," said Spike getting directly in Buffy's face.

"He might love you know Zoë, but Spike's an abuser. He might not hit you, but he'll try to make you think you're as pathetic as he is."

"Keep talking Slayer, it's only gonna make it more painful!"

"He did hit me once," said Zoë. That shut Spike up.

"You see, Spike doesn't know how to love, he's just possessive and obsessive. As soon as he finds a new obsession you'll be out in the cold."

"That's not true, baby," said Spike.

"Why do you think he sired Dawn? He just wanted to use magic girl and then replace her with the Slayer's sister. You're just his tool and she's just his trophy."

"Enough!" screamed Spike. He frantically searched for something and found it, a metal pipe. "This'll shut you up," said Spike as he lifted it to bash Buffy's head in.

"Is it true?" said Zoë, distracting Spike from his task.

"What?" said Spike.

"Is it true? Am I only here because of my magic? Should I just walk out now that you're through with me?" said Zoë.

"No, baby, I love you. Don't listen to her; she just wants to turn us against each other. Aren't I good to you? Don't I hunt for you, give you first crack at the victims?"

"No, you've been letting Dawn get first crack at them."

"She's young she needs her strength."

"And what happens to me when she's all nice and strong, Spike. Do I get dusted?"

"No pet, you'll always be mine; I would never let anything happen to you."

"Then why do you want to shut Buffy up so bad?"

"What? Baby, can't you see what she's doing? She's just making us fight so I'll forget about torturing her, but that's not going to happen," said Spike fixing his gaze on Buffy.

Zoë was feeling conflicted. She didn't like the attention Spike was giving Dawn, but Spike had been good to her, even before she was a vampire. That night in his crypt after Buffy left, neither could get back to sleep. They talked about their lives. Spike listened quietly and patiently as she went on about her family problems, her absent father and abusive mother. Spike talked to her about Buffy and how out of sorts he'd been ever since he made that pact with her to stop Angel. He told her about how badly he took it when Drusilla dumped him; he told her how unhappy he'd been ever since he got that chip in his head. She felt close to him, even before the sire-childe bond they now shared. But she didn't like the amount of attention he paid to the other women in his life. Even when he hated Buffy, she was still in the fore front of his mind, and now Dawn, who previously shared a bond with him was in the mix. She wasn't sure she could compete, and if she couldn't, what would he do once he tired of her?

Just then, Dawn reappeared from her first hunt alone.

"I'm back, oh, Buffy's still alive," said Dawn matter-of-factly as she bounced over to Spike's side.

"That's right Little Bit. Remember we're gonna maker her suffer, then take her to the party with us."

"Oooo, can I help?" asked Dawn.

Buffy was silent. She still couldn't cope with her sister's . . . transformation. She tried to tell herself it wasn't really Dawn, that Spike killed Dawn and this thing was just using her body, but it was hard to keep that mentality when it looked, talked, and acted just like her baby sister, except for the murderous killer part.

Zoë was silent. Once again she was Miss Invisible. Spike, Dawn, and Buffy had relationships she couldn't touch, and she didn't like it at all.

"Course you can Little Bit. You get the matches and I'll get the knife." Dawn walked off to find matches. Just then Spike said, "Good thing you stopped me pet, we wouldn't have had any fun if I had bashed her skull in, now would we? Zoë?" Spike turned around expecting to see Zoë, but she was gone.

With Dawn no longer around Buffy regained her voice. "Looks like she took my advice," said Buffy.

"She'll be back. She's my childe, she wouldn't know what to do without me," said Spike more trying to convince himself than Buffy. He really did care about Zoë. She had been the first person to give him any sympathy in a long time. She held him while he confessed to the pain he was in, she freed him from that stupid chip, albeit unintentionally, but still. They were bonded, "She'll be back," Spike said quietly to himself. "And if she's not I've always got Dawn. Let me tell you Buffy, Li'l Sis is quite the little animal in bed. Not as experienced as you, but she'll get there."

Buffy struggled at her bonds wanting to rip Spike in half.

"Ooo, that got a rise out of you, didn't it? You know, she told me I was her first," said Spike with a smile.

"Bastard!" yelled Buffy.

"I got the matches," said a newly returned Dawn.


	11. Chapter 11

Zoë was walking down Main Street. She didn't know what to do. Was Buffy right? Spike did pay less attention to her when Dawn was around. She loved Spike, but if he thought she was going spend the rest of her life competing with a teenager for his affection, he was wrong. Maybe that's what Spike wanted. Maybe he wasn't going to kill Buffy. Maybe he was going to turn her too, and have himself a little harem. Well, sire or not, she wasn't going to be a part of that. She didn't need him. She could find someone she likes and sire them, then she would have her own vampire family.

"Beautiful," said a heavily accented voice. Zoë turned to see a pale, tall, thin man with piercing eyes and dark longish hair. She knew immediately he was a vampire, too. She looked around to see if he was addressing her. The man approached Zoë and took her hand. He kissed it and spoke again, "I sense sadness, my beauty." Zoë didn't know what to say to the man with an accent she could only place as Eastern European. "Has someone hurt you my dear? Who hurt you?" he asked.

"My sire," she replied. Zoë could sense magic in this man, and knew she was in the presence of a powerful thrall. It was hard to keep her wits about her, but for the moment she decided to go with it.

"Clearly he does not know what he has."

"How do you know it's a he?" Zoë said with a smirk, regaining a bit of her senses.

"I smell a male's scent on you. Also, I am familiar with the type of sadness a man brings to a woman."

"Who are you?" asked Zoë.

"I'm sorry, I have yet to introduce myself. I am Dracula."

"Wha . . .?" said Zoë. "Dracula, as in the Count, as in Vlad the Impaler, Dracula?"

Dracula chuckled. "It's been a long time since anyone has called me the Impaler. And what is your name my dark enchantress."

"Zoë."

"Beautiful. It means 'life' in Greek, I believe."

"I guess that's not very fitting for a vampire."

"Vampiric life is still life, and unlike most, we have the capability to live it to its fullest potential. Which is why a beauty like yourself should not be so sad." Zoë would have blushed if her blood was circulating, Dracula was nothing if not charming. "If you do not mind me saying so, I sense magic in you Zoë."

"Well, I was a practicing Pagan when I was human."

"And now?"

"I can do some things, but I'm not as powerful as I was. I don't understand it, it's like I'm hitting some sort of wall."

"I could help you with that."

"I thought I smelled magic on you."

"Why don't we retire to my mansion? I could show you magicks you would have never thought possible."

"Okay," said Zoë without hesitation. She knew Spike wouldn't like it, but who turns down an invitation to talk with Dracula, and he probably could help her with her magic.

"Come," said Dracula as he motioned her over to an expensive looking car. Zoë didn't know anything about cars, but if she had she would have realized she was getting in the back of a Rolls Royce. Well, she was about to get into a Rolls Royce until someone violently yanked her back. She turned to see who put their hands on her, but she already knew who it was. Spike, in full vamp face, was holding her by the arm and looking very angry.

"Where do you think you're going?" he yelled.

"Release her," Dracula said.

"She belongs to me, Drac," said Spike.

"Get off of me," said Zoë pulling herself from Spike's grip. "Why don't you go yank Dawn around, I'm sure she'd love it."

"Excuse me?" said Spike. Dracula took that moment to punch Spike in the face. Spike struck back and the two of them put on an impressive fight. Once again Zoë was torn, yes she was angry at Spike, but he was her sire and she didn't want to see him hurt, but Dracula was well . . . Dracula, the Johnny Depp of the vampire world. Just then, Zoë realized the fight had gone from physical to verbal. Spike ripped the sleeve of Dracula's shirt and Dracula was not happy about it.

"You cretin! Are you a woman? You need to rip clothes to win a fight?"

"What's a matter Nancy Boy? Worried about getting a little dirty?"

"Fighting in the street is low and base. If you would like a real fight, then we can duel."

"Duel? This ain't the 15th century pal, around here we fight where we're standing, but if you're not man enough, well, that's your problem."

"It seems I'm man enough for your childe."

"You bloody wanker!" Spike was enraged again and ready for more violence, but this time Zoë stepped in between him and Dracula.

"Spike just calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! You were about to go off with this poof and I'm supposed to stay calm about it."

"Stop embarrassing me."

"Embarrassing you!"

"Yes, embarrassing me. What are you going to do about it? You going to hit me again? Go on, hit me Spike. Show Dracula and all the other creatures of the night what a big, strong man you are. Go on, Spike, I'm right here."

"I said I was sorry, luv," said Spike returning to his human face.

"You hit your women? You must truly be weak, William," said Dracula.

"You stay out of this, Euro-trash!" said Spike.

"Spike, you're from Europe," said Zoë.

"I'm from England, there's a difference."

"English barbarian," muttered Dracula.

"Zoë, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, all right, but I . . ." Spike stopped and looked at Dracula, "Do you mind? We're in the middle of something here."

Dracula seemingly ignored Spike and took Zoë's hand. "It's been a pleasure my dear, but I see you have prior commitments. If you decide to end those commitments, you can find me . . . well, I'll find you. You will be at the Vampire's Ball, yes?"

"Well, I'm not actually invited but . . ."

"I am, and she'll be there with me!" said Spike.

"Well good, then I will see you again." Dracula kissed Zoë's hand, again ignoring Spike. "Good night my dark enchantress." Dracula stepped into his Rolls Royce and had one of his enthralled humans chauffer him off.


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn and Buffy had been left alone, but neither had spoken. Buffy was still recovering from her torture session with Spike and Dawn, although her pain was more emotional than physical. She still couldn't believe what Spike had done to her baby sister. Spike instructed Dawn not to talk to Buffy or torture her while he wasn't there. He wanted to make sure Buffy stayed alive for the ball.

"This is boring," said Dawn finally. Buffy didn't say anything. "I don't care what Spike says, I can torture you without killing you. I've got self-control. I'm full of self-control."

Dawn's whining reminded Buffy so much of her human self it made Buffy cry.

"What's your problem?" asked Dawn derisively, "I said I wasn't going to kill you yet."

"I miss you, Dawnie," said Buffy.

"Well, I don't. And don't call me that. I'm supposed to be this mystical force and I got stuck as a teenage girl. All I could do was whine and be ignored. You and your friends made sure of that."

"They were your friends too. Don't you remember how hurt you were when we found Willow and Tara? Spike did that. He killed the people we love." Dawn slapped Buffy.

"Don't you talk bad about Spike. He saved me. He made me like him, immortal, eternally young, even before I was a vampire he was nicer to me than any of you. Admit it, I was just some little annoying project to you."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You died just to get away from me!"

"That's a lie!"

"And then when you came back, you didn't want to be with me. You wanted Spike. Don't talk trash about him now, when he was the person you always ran to."

"That was a mistake, a huge mistake, and I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Screw you, Buffy! You're going to be dead soon, and I'm going to be the Summers everyone cares about. People are going to pay attention to me and I'm going to be able to take whatever I want."

"Oh God, Dawn," said Buffy through tears.

"Shut up!" said Dawn as she slapped Buffy repeatedly, "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"Oi, what's going on in here?" said Spike as he climbed down into the torture chamber with Zoë in tow.

Dawn pouted. "She was mean to me Spike." Zoë rolled her eyes.

"Awww, what did she say to upset my little Bit?"

"She was just being a bitch," said Dawn.

"Well, it's all right, Daddy's here to take care of you," said Spike.

"I'm going to vomit," said Zoë.

"Zoë's feeling a bit jealous, Little Bit. Let's go make her feel loved." Before Zoë could do anything, Spike swung her over his shoulder. He took Dawn by the hand and led them into the bedroom. Buffy heard odd noises all night, and it made her want to vomit.

Spike was in heaven. He woke up between two gorgeous women and he had the object of his hatred bound and gagged (eventually Buffy couldn't take the noise from the bedroom and started yelling) in the next room. Dawn woke up first and smiled at Spike, then she reached over and pinched Zoë. Zoë woke up and pinched her back.

"Now, now you naughty girls had better play nice."

"You going to spank us, Spike?" asked Zoë.

"Maybe we should spank you or do worse," said Dawn as she started to tickle Spike. Zoë joined her and Spike did his best not to laugh.

"Oi, stop it! I said stop!"

Spike's protests fell on deaf ears as he lost his battle with laughter and squirmed against Dawn and Zoë's assault.

In contrast to Spike's mirth, Buffy was a figure of misery. She aching from her wounds, she hadn't eaten, she hadn't slept, she couldn't stop her thoughts from going back to grief and regret, and she could hear Spike, Zoë, and Dawn's antics in the bedroom.

"No fair, ganging up on Daddy," said Spike as he unnecessarily panted while he recovered from Zoë and Dawn's attack.

"You two ganged up on me," said Zoë.

"That was for your own good, luv."

"And it was fun," said Dawn, "besides, you loved it."

Zoë would have blushed if she could, and anything that makes a vampire almost blush is hardcore and cannot be retold in this story.

"Anyway, up and at 'em ladies. We've got lots to do tonight."

"We do?" asked Dawn.

"Yup, tomorrow night is the Vampire's Ball and tonight we're going to prepare."

"Ooo, a ball, do we get to dress up?" asked Dawn.

"Of course, luv, can't have you two running around in rags now can I," said Spike as he started to put his clothes on.

"Oh God, what am I going to wear. Zoë, what are we going to wear?"

"I don't know. Let's swing by a prom and eat the girls in the prettiest dresses."

"Then you'll get blood all over them," said Spike.

"Not if we're careful," said Zoë.

"How about you two go do a little shopping, and I'll stay here and prepare our other guest."

"Shopping?" said Dawn.

"He means we're going to go steal what we need," answered Zoë.

"I'm good at that," said Dawn, "are you going to dress up Spike?"

"This is as dressed as I get luv," said Spike referring to the black t-shirt, jeans, and boots he was wearing.

"You mean we can't coax you into a suit, Spike," said Zoë as she and Dawn got dressed.

"Not for all the blood in Brazil," said Spike.

"I'll bet we could tickle you into one," said Dawn.

"You think that's funny, do you, pet?" said Spike as he forced Dawn onto the bed and tickled her. She immediately produced high pitched giggles and squeaks and begged for Zoë's help.

Zoë couldn't help but smile at the scene. Zoë was rethinking her opinion of Dawn since the day they had. She certainly wasn't useless, as Zoë had previously thought, and during the day, she had worked just as hard to please Zoë as she did Spike.

"Spike get off of her, we're going shopping."

"All right," said Spike as he got off of Dawn and wrapped his arms around Zoë. "So, are we all right, pet," he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, we're all right," said Zoë.

"And whose girl are you?"

"I think you meant whose woman am I," said Zoë.

"All right, whose woman are you?"

"I'm yours Spike, you know I'm yours," said Zoë.

"Good," said Spike as he patted Zoë's behind and sent her and Dawn off for the night. He then prepared to have some "special" time alone with Buffy.


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy saw Dawn and Zoë rush out of the crypt, then she saw Spike's eyes focused on her.

"It's just you and me, pet," said Spike, "so what do you want to do first?"

"Why did Zoë and Dawn leave?" asked Buffy.

"They've got to get ready for the ball, as do we, luv" said Spike.

"Why did you turn Dawn?" Buffy asked. She had been asking herself why her whole life. Why was she chosen? Why did her parents split up? Why did her mother have to die? Why did she put her friends in danger? Why did she ever get involved with Spike in the first place? But this was her final why. Why Dawn? How could anyone hurt her sweet, innocent, little sister? Why would they?

"'Cause I loved her, pet," said Spike as he took out his favorite lighter and lit up a cigarette. "I couldn't kill her. I could never kill Little Bit. Besides, I promised you, didn't I?"

"Is that how you take care of her? You did kill her, you bastard!"

"I rescued her," said Spike matter of factly.

"You're a liar. That's not love. In what sick, perverse way is that love?"

"I could say a lot of things, pet. That I gave her eternal life, that I'll always be there for her, but the truth is . . . I don't have to answer to you." Spike walked over to a chest of 'toys' and pulled out a butcher knife. "So, luv, where shall we start?"

"That lady in the boutique was nice," said Dawn as she and Zoë walked down the street with their new clothes.

"I wouldn't know. You didn't save me any."

"Well, you got to eat the manager."

"You're a skinny little thing, Dawn, where do you put it all?"

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful," said Dawn playfully.

"That's not why I hate you," said Zoë.

"Anyway, do you think we'll be able to convince Spike to wear the shirt we got him?"

"As long as he gets to wear his leather coat over it, I think he'll be fine."

"I can't wait for the ball. This is going to be so awesome. I can't wait 'til Spike sees my outfit, his eyes are going to like, bulge out of his head or something, and all the vamp guys are going to be checking me out tonight, it's going to be so great."

"All the vampires at this party are elite, Dawn. I doubt they'll be giving us a second look. They'll be more interested in Spike . . . and Buffy."

"Yeah, but we'll be Spike's dates, and he's going to be the vamp that took out the Slayer. I mean, Buffy's beaten gods and stuff, and Spike is going to kill her. Do you know how much status he's going to get? And we're going to get like, status by association. He's Spike, the Slayer killer, and we're like, the Spikettes."

"The Spikettes? Here's an idea, how about we never use that term again? And don't mention it to Spike. I'm not going to spend the rest of eternity being known as Spikette number one."

"How come you get to be number one?"

"He turned me first, Dawn."

"Yeah, but I've known him longer."

Zoë sighed. The realization that Dawn was going to be a teenager for eternity was enough to slam the little girl's head into the wall, but Zoë knew Spike wouldn't like that, so she restrained herself. "Here we are, crypt sweet crypt. You know, we have to talk to Spike about getting a bigger place." Just then, Zoë and Dawn heard Buffy scream. "Sounds like he's having fun," said Zoë as she and Dawn entered the crypt.

"Well, look who's back," said Spike, "my best girls. Get what you wanted?"

"Yes we did. We got you a shirt, too."

The three vampires were ignoring the girl on the ground. Buffy was chained up, naked, and full of all sorts of scars, bruises, and burns. She was weak from the torture and she was weak because Spike fed on her a little. She was glad the vampires were distracted because she desperately needed to rest.

"Well, don't just stand there, show me you outfits. Model for me," said Spike.

"Okay!" said Dawn excitedly.

Dawn ducked around a corridor and went to the bedroom. She quickly came back in a sparkling red tube top that was showing of her tiny waist and flat stomach (one of the benefits of being turned at 15). She was also wearing very tight black leather pants.

"Well?" she asked spinning around. But the coup de gras was a black leather duster very similar to Spike's, only built for a woman.

"Very nice, Little Bit, very nice." Spike turned to Zoë, "And you luv what did you get?" Dawn frowned. She thought she would get more of a reaction out of Spike. She also didn't like that he was turning his attention to Zoë so quickly.

"I'll show you later, I want it to be a surprise."

"Not fair, Little Bit got to see it."

"No she didn't, she was feeding."

"Well, I still want to see you in it," said Spike.

"Why, you're just going to tear it off anyway," said Zoë smiling.

"Well, yeah that's true," said Spike.

"How's our other guest?" asked Zoë. She and Spike looked at the ground at an unconscious Buffy.

"Oi, get up!" said Spike as he kicked Buffy in the thigh. Buffy awoke once again to a horrible nightmare.

"Maybe you're being too hard on her. We don't want her dead yet," said Zoë.

"She'll be fine. She's got that Slayer perseverance. Isn't that right, luv?" said Spike as he picked Buffy up off the ground by her hair. "So sweetheart, wanna have a go at her?"

"I'd prefer to have a go at you baby, if you know what I mean," said Zoë.

"What's gotten into you, luv? You've been a bit of a firecracker since this evening."

"Well shouldn't I be a firecracker? I'm with my guy, and I'm feeling great," said Zoë as she clung to Spike.

"Well that's good. I was worried about you for a minute. This mean you're over the whole jealousy thing?"

"Oh yeah, Dawn and I have reached an understanding." Zoë hugged Spike and looked at Dawn over her shoulder. Zoë's eyes turned black and her face formed a sneer. "Since the sun's going to be up and we've got all day 'til the ball, why don't you and I have a little pre-party fun?" said Zoë.

Spike smiled his most lecherous smile and asked, "And what did you have in mind, pet?" Zoë whispered something into Spike's ear. "Why you naughty girl, what am I going to do with you. Oh wait, I know just what to do with you." Spike picked up Zoë bridal style and moved toward the bedroom with her. "Dawn, keep an eye on your sis," said Spike.

Dawn was shocked. Spike ignored her, and they weren't even bothering to let her in on their fun. Just then, Dawn noticed Buffy lying where Spike had dropped her.

"Buffy? Buffy are you conscious?" Buffy mumbled something incoherently. "Good, you're okay." Then Dawn kicked Buffy in her jaw. "If they're not going to let me in on their fun, then I'll just make my own." Dawn picked up the butcher knife Spike had used earlier. Zoë's screams of passion drowned out Buffy's screams of anguish.


	14. Chapter 14

After Spike and Zoë were through with their "fun." Spike emerged from the bedroom area and found Dawn beating Buffy severely.

"Little Bit, what are you doing?" asked Spike who was afraid of Buffy's lack of movement. Dawn turned and realized her faux pas.

"Umm . . . nothing."

"Nothing. 'Cause it looked like you were beating Big Sis, even though I told you not to. Care to explain."

"I was just . . . see . . . she . . . umm . . . well you and Zoë were having fun without me and I wanted to have fun, too!" Dawn braced herself for Spike's wrath.

"Well, I guess we were a little unfair to you."

"Really? I mean, yes you were."

"Is Big Sis still alive? Tell me she's still alive, Dawn."

"Umm . . . I think so?"

"For your sake she'd better be." Spike walked over to Buffy and attempted to wake her, but Buffy didn't respond. "Come on, Slayer. You're not going to ruin my big night. Get up. Get your arse up!"

Buffy responded by taking a weak swing at Spike. Spike refrained from hitting her back because he wanted her awake for the ball.

"I hope you enjoyed that bitch! It'll be the last thing you ever do," said Spike and then he turned his attention back to Dawn. "And you, you disobey me once more and it'll be the last thing you ever do. You understand?"

Dawn nodded.

"Good. Now go put on your outfit, Cinderella, we're off to the ball."

"Eeeee!" squealed Dawn as she went to change. Spike couldn't help but smile at her glee. Spike then put a leather collar and leach on Buffy. He straddled her and changed her manacles to ones that connected her leg manacles to her arm manacles. Buffy could walk, but other than that couldn't move much.

"How do I look?" said Zoë.

Spike turned and beheld a breath-taking sight. Zoë stood there in a blue laced corset and matching skirt. She was also wearing two sapphire stones in her ear and a black choker with a blue cameo on it, and the same black combat boots she always wore. Spike smirked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Look at this thing. It's going to take me an hour to unlace this and get it off."

"It's not as hard as it looks," said Zoë. Spike started to kiss her neck and moved his hands across her corset. "Not yet," giggled Zoë, "We still have some place to be don't we, and I have to help Dawn with her hair anyway."

Spike made a whining noise and Zoë retreated to the bedroom area. Spike then turned to Buffy and picked her up by her hair, but didn't meet out any physical punishment. Instead he just smiled at her broken, beaten, naked body. "Tonight's the night, luv."

"We're ready," said Dawn as she and Zoë emerged. Dawn's hair was in an upsweep and she had her duster thrown over her arm.

"Let's go then," said Spike as he yanked Buffy's leash and he and his "Spikettes" walked off into the night.

The Vampire's Ball was taking place a beautiful, but abandoned and decaying mansion. It was even bigger than the mansion that Spike, Drusilla, and Angelus shared. The mansion was cloaked so that only invitees were able to see it. Which led to some confusion for Dawn and Zoë until Spike led them inside. Buffy was beyond caring at this point and went where she was dragged.

Everyone turned their heads at Spike's appearance. Firstly, they were shocked by his appearance at all since many had heard that he'd switched sides of the whole good vs. evil war. The second surprise was that he had Buffy, the most infamous Slayer in remembrance, shackled and obviously brutally tortured and beaten. Also the two women on his arm were incredibly gorgeous. It wasn't long before a familiar female made herself known.

"There's my deadly boy," said Drusilla.

"Dru. Come over here and meet the grandkids. This is Zoë and Dawn."

"Ladies this is Drusilla, my sire, we went all over the world ravaging places, didn't we, Dru?"

"Oh yes," said Drusilla as Spike put his arm around Dru.

"I would have done anything for Drusilla, and I did. I gave her jewels, dresses, beautiful victims to eat. I even nursed her in her poor health, isn't that right Dru?"

"My Spikey was such a good boy."

"I was, wasn't I? That is, until you abandoned me." Spike crossed his arm across Drusilla's neck and squeezed harder. "You see girls, Drusilla wasn't a good sire. She didn't care about me the way I care about you two. Right Dru?" Drusilla couldn't speak, as Spike was crushing her throat. "No, Dru was a very bad mummy. So you know what? She has to go. Zoë break off a piece of that shelf." Zoë did and Spike let go of Drusilla long enough to plunge the sharp part into Drusilla's chest. Drusilla whined right before she became dust. After a half an hour of showing off his ladies and his prisoner, Spike told Zoë and Dawn to mingle while he prepared to present Buffy to the crowd.

Zoë was having a cup of blood when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"Hello again, beautiful."

"I don't think I'm supposed to talk to you," said Zoë with a smile.

"And why is that?"

"Spike won't like it."

"Well, we wouldn't want to displease him, now would we?" said Dracula as he took Zoë's hands, "But I don't think one dance will hurt."

"Well, it's just one dance."

A slow song came on and Dracula led Zoë to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. When the song was over, Zoë noticed Dawn glaring at her and decided to take her leave of the Count, however Drac wasn't used to being left and wouldn't release her. Dawn saw the struggle, even though Zoë was attempting to keep it polite and stormed over to inform Drac that their dance was over. That was when the music stop and the lights were directed to a small stage. A young Asian girl wearing her hair in pig tails and pink highlights and looking like the definition of Tokyo pop began to speak.

"Hello brothers and sisters," she said as a ring of polite applause went through the crowd. "We are here to, once again, celebrate what we are. We celebrate the beauty of our immortality and the immortality of our beauty. We are here to drink of ourselves and each other. Demons look down on us. They think we are less than. They call us humanoid mongrels, but they are merely jealous. No one else can walk between two worlds the way we do. No one else can appreciate the ecstasy of life in the world of death. There is none like us and we are forever. There are forces out there that seek to extinguish us, but we are forever and always." The woman paused for a much louder round of applause. "Tonight we have a very special guest presented to us by one of our brothers. I would like to welcome William the Bloody and with him is our special guest, Buffy the Vampire Slayer." The vampires were confused. How could Spike bring a slayer into their presence, but all quickly became clear as Spike dragged Buffy out with him. She feebly tried to cover herself, but it was no matter, her time had come. No slayer lives past twenty-five, why would Buffy's life be different? She only wished she hadn't taken so many people with her. Her friends and family didn't deserve to die and at that moment, Buffy hated her calling more than she ever had before. While the vampires marveled at the presence of a captured slayer, Zoë and Dawn beamed with pride. Dawn turned to the vampire next to her and said, "He's my sire, you know."

Spike pulled Buffy in front of him and whispered in her ear, "This is it, Slayer. You're number three, and you know what they say, 'Third time's the charm.' Say hello to all the Scoobies for me." Spike sank his fangs into Buffy's neck and began to feed. Buffy could feel the life draining from her. She looked around the room and her eyes settled on Dawn. Before she lost consciousness, she whispered, "I'm sorry." Spike finished draining her and threw her lifeless body into the crowd. Spike was in his game face and blood stained his mouth and dripped from his fangs. The crowd erupted in thunderous applause as they ripped Buffy's body apart just hoping for some residue of left-over Slayer blood or perhaps a souvenir of the Ball where a slayer was killed. Spike grinned at the scene and searched the crowd for Zoë and/or Dawn. Both women broke away from the crowd and headed for the stage. Spike pulled them up and kissed both of them long and hard.

"Let's go ladies, I think my work here is done," said Spike as he watched the crowd, but Spike's work wasn't done. Killing Buffy in front of all of the elites made Spike a vampire hero. Almost everyone at the party wanted to talk with him or shake his hand. Spike wasn't much for pleasantries and quickly got annoyed, but how could he complain, he had gone from a demon pariah to a demon icon, and he did take pleasure in ignoring or ripping into the vampires that had snubbed him in the past.

"Now, what would you ladies like to do? Sky's the limit, and all that," Spike said to his girls.

"Show us all the places you've been, Spike," asked Dawn.

"World tour then, yeah? Sounds good to me." Spike put an arm around both his girls and the three of them sauntered out of the party looking forward to an eternity of blood and violence, and none of them could have been happier.

* * *

-all characters owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, and not by me 


End file.
